Cambios
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: en ese momento muchas cosas habian cambiado...para bien o para mal


_**YEIIIIIIII!**_

_**holas! como estan siii aqui he buelto, he renasido tal cuan Ave Fenix!**_

_**ajajajaja ok no pero bueno aqui buelbo con otra historia**_

_**bueno no hablo mas solo espero que disfruten de ller de esat historia tanto como yo disfrute al crearla solo para ustedes ajajajajaja espero poder escribir pronto, pero no tengo mi notebook buena y mi celular es una porqueria ajajajajaja XD**_

_**ok disfruten yadios**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: los personajes en est historia no son mios (lamentablemente) y contien lemon**_

_**PAREJA : Rivaille x Eren osea Riren :)**_

**_ CAMBIOS_**

**_Su cuerpo se removió algo incomodo, hacía calor en aquel lugar, debía abrir la ventana para refrescar un poco el ambiente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y alcanzo su pantalón que estaba a los pies de ella, se los puso con algo de lentitud, ya puestos se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, al abrirla la brisa le dio de golpe en el rostro haciendo que las gotas de sudor se enfriaran y refrescara su rostro y cuello, sintiéndose aliviado._**

**_El alivio fue quedando de lado al recordad todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante ese año, muchas cosas habían cambiado, muchas personas cambiaron, su rango y trabajo había cambiado y eso era algo que lo mantenía estresado, tanto que recayó en un viejo habito que le tomo tiempo dejar de lado, pero ahora lo hacía nuevamente, fumar cigarrillos._**

**_Se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saco uno que tenia dentro de una caja metálica, los tenia allí para demostrarse que era más fuerte que ese vicio pero ya no, lo encendió y camino hacia la ventana._**

**_Mientras fumaba pensaba el las cosas ocurridas, las cuales eran muy importantes, sus compañeros, su comandante, la ciudad, las personas, los paisajes, el clima….el mocoso._**

**_Ah! si el mocoso, eso era lo que mas había cambiado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien moviéndose en la cama, se giro para ver, vio ese cuerpo esbelto, delicado y suave, siendo cubierto ligeramente por las sabanas blancas de la cama, se veía hermoso e incitador, una seducción inonsente que solamente el poseía, pronto escucho esos sonidos que durante el último tiempo los escuchaba a cada momento._**

**_El joven acostado en su cama lloraba, y siempre que podía lo hacía, nada estaba bien lo hacía en momentos de mucho estrés o cuando se encontraba solo._**

**_No le gustaba verle llorar, pero solo había una manera para que dejara de hacerlo, termino de fumar su cigarrillo y se acerco a la cama donde el joven dormía, tan hermoso, tan inocente, el era una belleza exótica._**

**_Se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello suavemente, luego quito las lagrimas de su rostro, se acerco y beso dulcemente sus labios, suaves y dulces, era su manera de decir que allí estaba para poder consolar su dolor, el dolor de perder a sus seres amados, Eren lloraba por sus amigos y compañeros caídos pero también lo hacía por Rivaille ya que el jamás lloraría y eso él lo sabía ya que fue una petición que el mismo le hiso._**

**_El joven se acomodo boca abajo en la cama y Rivaille aprovecho el momento para inclinarse y besar aquel lugar que sabia volvería loco a Eren, beso una y otra vez su nuca de manera delicada logrando que el cuerpo del menor temblara ligeramente, sabía lo que estaba logrando, siguió con sus besos por su cuello hombros y espalda llegando hasta su espalda baja, allí poso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Eren dándole un suave y caliente masaje. _**

**_El menor despierta con la agradable sensación de los suaves besos de su sargento y de aquellas manos masajeando sus nalgas con firmeza y devoción , inmediatamente supo lo que quería ya lo conocía a la perfección, tanto tiempo bajo su cuidado logro entender a su sargento y conocer sus gustos, también lo deseaba, el menor se dio la vuelta mientras sentía como Rivaille besaba su abdomen y lentamente subía deteniéndose en su lugar favorito, los pezones del menor los lamio con delicadeza y luego los apretó entre sus labios logrando suaves gemidos en el menor los cuales le hacían desear mas, sintió como Eren llevo sus manos temblorosas a su cabello acariciándolo con delicadeza._**

**_Continuo en aquellas zona erógena del menor, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la punta del pezón derecho de eren mientras que con la otra mano apretaba el otro ahora logrando gemidos más sonoros._**

**_-Nn….ah!-gimió Eren de manera suave_**

**_Era una delicia oír su voz, aquella vos que no sabía que podría lograr aquel sonido tan angelical, tan deliciosa, tan sensual, oh dios si no tuviera autocontrol ya se la hubiera metido salvajemente, quería hacerlo pero no quería que llorara odiaba verlo llorar._**

**_Continuo jugando con esos pequeños botones de carne mientras el menor gemías de una manera muy deliciosa_**

**_-aaah….m-mas! Ngh!_**

**_Dejo de jugar con sus pezones y subió a su rostro allí lo contemplo plenamente, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos entre cerrados y con pequeñas lagrimas de placer amenazando con salir, un hilillo de saliva que salía de sus labios, su respiración algo agitada y por culpa del calor de esa noche pequeñas perlas de sudor adornaban su cuerpo que gracias a la luz de la luna su brillo asemejaban pequeñas joyas adornando su cuerpo, dios Eren era una persona muy hermosa y muy sensible, acaricio su rostro suavemente con su nariz para luego poder besarlo dulcemente en los labios, sentía como Eren abría la boca permitiendo que la lengua del mayor entrara recorriendo ese húmedo y cálido lugar, iniciando una batalla con sus lenguas, Rivaille de una manera muy posesiva y eren muy sumiso dejándose llevar por la sensación que provocaba su lengua en todo su cuerpo, gemía entre besos, sentía como el aliento se le iba y su cuerpo se calentaba mucho mas, era delicioso._**

**_Rivaille aun besando a Eren bajo una mano hasta la entrepierna del menor ya muy despierta, allí la acaricio solo con la punta de los dedos y luego bajo a sus testículos, dándole un suave y candente masaje, logrando que de la garganta deñ menor saliera un gemido ronco._**

**_-aaaaah….d-dios! _**

**_Dejo de lado sus caricias logrando una mirada algo molesta del menor, tomo la mano de este y se llevo 2 dedos a su boca y los lamio sensualmente, deleitándose del sabor de la piel de Eren y viendo como el rostro del menor se enrojecía mas, temblaba ligeramente y gemidos salían de su boca de una manera muy suave, dejo su labor de lado y dirigió los dedos del menor a su entrada y este se alejo un poco para ver el espectáculo._**

**_-mételos…..quiero ver como lo haces_**

**_Le dijo al menor el cual lo miro avergonzado, pero como quería complacer a su superior lo hiso, primero metió uno, prestando atención al recuerdo de cómo el sargento lo había hecho horas atrás._**

**_A medida que los minutos pasaba Eren metía otro y otro dedo follandose con ellos ya de manera brusca y deseosa, en un principio era suave, pero a medida que lo hacía y veía a Rivaille el cual no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, con esa mirada llena de deseo y lujuria, no era necesario ser un experto para saber lo que decían sus ojos, lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, sus gemidos, todo su ser._**

**_-ooooh ngh!...-gimió en un grito el menor_**

**_Sabía lo que significaba ese fuerte gemido, Eren había alcanzado ese delicioso punto el cual sabia que lo descontrolaba y volvía loco, se le acerco y llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Eren, este seguía auto-follandose, Eren lo miro con sorpresa mientras veía que el mayor metía dos dedos junto a los de el._**

**_-aaaahhhh nnngh! N-no_**

**_Gimió el menor al sentir como su piel se estiraba mas logrando una dilatación mas efectiva, el mayor movía sus propios dedos de una manera más violenta de lo que podía, logrando mas gritos que gemidos por parte del menor, provocando un obsceno sonido que provenía de la entrada de Eren._**

**_-aaahhhh s-sar… ya…n-no_**

**_Desia casi como una súplica, el menor lleno del doloroso y desesperante placer pedía mas y mas, el mayor se le acerco sin dejar de mover sus dedos en su interior_**

**_-dime eren….que es lo que deseas?_**

**_Pregunto el Rivaille de una manera seductora y demandante por una respuesta rápida, después de todo no era un hombre muy paciente, comenzó a azotar el interior del menor con más fuerza y velocidad. _**

**_-d-dentro… l-lo quiero…d_**_…__**…aaahhh- rogo entre gemidos**_

**_-bien…_**

**_Saco sus dedos del interior del menor, llevo sus manos hasta su pantalón desabotonándolo y bajo la cremallera casi con desesperación por poseer aquel cuerpo, sacando su grande y deseoso miembro, Eren paso saliva ruidosamente y dio un jadeo al ver la imponente hombría del sargento, le encantaba, era grande gorda y….oh dios lo deseaba._**

**_El sargento se posiciono entre las piernas del menor y llevo la punta de su miembro hasta su entrada, allí con la punta acaricio su dilatada entrada y prácticamente entraba con mucha facilidad, poco a poco el miembro entraba completamente logrando un largo y fuerte gemido del menor_**

**_-oooooooh s-si… ahhh!_**

**_Eren estaba realmente descontrolado, deseoso de placer, necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca suyo, alguien que lo apoyara y le diera su hombro para llorar, lo necesitaba._**

**_-...no aprietes_**

**_Le decía Rivaille a Eren ya que este apretaba muy fuerte, si era así no duraría mucho y eso era lo que menos deseaba, quería poseerlo de una manera alocada, ya lo había hecho durante la tarde pero este era el mejor momento, el menor ya se había acostumbrado al cuerpo del mayor y eso era más conveniente, lo podría tomar cuando quisiera y como quisiera ese era su deseo. _**

**_-m…mas f-fuerte… aah!_**

**_-te daré…hasta que no puedas respirar_**

**_Y dicho eso sus envestidas fueron cada vez más violentas y salvajes daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento le rompería las caderas al menor, amaba esa imagen y lo mejor de todo es que él era el primero en contemplarla y seria el único ahora eren era suyo y de nadie más, nadie lo podría tocar, nadie lo podría desear, solo él, él era el único quien podría mirarlo y desearlo contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, acariciar su rostro y cabello y limpiar sus lagrimas cuando algo lo lastimara o volviera aquel dolor que lo hacía sufrir desde hace un mes, ya no había vuelta atrás eren seria solamente de él y este tendría que acostumbrarse a los salvajes y deseoso cuerpo de su superior_**

**_En un grito potente supo que golpeo aquel lugar delicado, logrando que el menor encorvara su espalda, vio como este se corría sobre su abdomen temblando por el placentero orgasmo._**

**_-s-si! Ah q-que…. rico! _**

**_Oh dios; pensó. Eso había sido la cosa más caliente que había dicho en toda la tarde. Y como si la frase fuera el gatillo del despertar de un salvaje animal en su interior, Rivaille tomó a Eren de los brazos y lo empujó de manera que quedara sentado sobre su cadera, logrando una profunda penetración por parte de este, sin añadir que así podía contemplar mejor las expresiones y el cuerpo de su amante._**

**_-ahora…muévete como lo desees…._**

**_Pero no vio movimiento en el menor al contrario estaba muy tranquilo, completamente erguido, con una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del mayor solo con la punta de los dedos, mientras que su otra mano estaba en sus labios tocándolos ligeramente con un semblante muy seductor y adorable, una sensualidad inosente. Poco a poco el menor bajo su mano por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, acariciándolo, luego se inclino un poco para besar tiernamente al mayor, lentamente Eren comenzó con el vaivén, primero de adelante hacia atrás, para acostumbrarse a la intromisión profunda, y luego de arriba hacia abajo, sujetando a Eren de las caderas ayudándole a que la penetración fuera más profunda._**

**_-como se siente?- pregunto Rivaille de manera seductora_**

**_-aah e-es…i-in…increíble aah!_**

**_Rivaille paso su manos desde las caderas del menor hasta sus nalgas, las apretó y acaricio de manera deliciosa._**

**_El menor se acomodo de mejor manera apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la cama, teniendo así un mejor apoyo y una penetración eficaz, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el menor se movía de manera más deseosa soltando gritos llenos de placer, lagrimas salían de sus ojos al igual que la saliva que salía de sus labios, ese era un claro indicador que el orgasmo se estaba haciendo presente ya que desde hace un rato golpeaba su próstata haciendo que el niño gritara mas y se estremeciera, su rostro se tornaba mucho mas rojo y caliente, Rivaille quería que sintiera un orgasmo pleno, así que se apoyo ligeramente en sus codos para levantar su rostro y llegar a los sensibles pezones de eren, allí los lamio y mordió, sabía que eso le encantaba al menor su grito era evidencia de ello._**

**_-n-no…mas! Aaah! S-sar..gento!_**

**_Se quejo el menor sentía su cuerpo al límite ya no lo aguantaría mas, quería terminar…lo necesitaba desesperadamente._**

**_-m-me….v-ven…go! Aaahhh!_**

**_El menor dio un fuerte grito mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al igual que su cuerpo posando sus manos sobre las piernas de Rivaille, mientras su semen caía lentamente por su pene, no dejaba de moverse a cada momento los golpes en su próstata se hacían fuertes, sintió como el mayor sujetaba sus caderas con fuerza para hacer el contacto más profundo, si es que se podía y así en un par de estocadas mas termino en su interior._**

**_-nh! ….uf!_**

**_Jadeo Rivaille al sentir que Eren apretaba fuertemente su miembro con sus paredes internas, estrujándolo logrando que el mayor liberara su semen en el interior del menor, haciendo que este ultimo gimiera con más ganas al sentirse ser llenado por la viscosa y caliente esencia de Rivaille, se dejo caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo del mayor sintiendo como este rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de Rivaille despedia, poco a poco iban recuperando el aliento luego de esa salvaje sesión de sexo y placer, pero a medida de que Eren recuperaba el aliento, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar tratando de retener el llanto, pero este fue más fuerte y comenzó a llorar sin vergüenza alguna._**

**_-l-lo siento l-lo…siento!- le dijo el menor entre llantos_**

**_ Sabia porque lo hacía, sabía que era la culpa la cual no lo dejaba vivir en paz, sabía que después de todo este tiempo Eren no sería feliz, quizás nunca lo seria, pero tenía la esperanza de algún día hacerlo feliz y dejar de ver ese dolor en sus hermosos ojos._**

**_Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el cabello del menor, deleitándose de lo suave que era._**

**_-no fue tu culpa…_**

**_-p-pero…._**

**_Eren trato de hablar pero fue silenciado por los labios de Rivaille, era un beso suave y tranquilo sin deseo y lujuria, solo demostrando cariño y esa sensación que Eren necesitaba más que nunca, sentir que era protegido por alguien y sentir que alguien estaba allí para quitar su dolor._**

**_-sé cómo te sientes…..pero yo estoy aquí_**

**_Tomo una de las manos de Eren y entrelazo sus dedos logrando que Eren se sonrojara ligeramente._**

**_-Eren…..estoy aquí… para ti-hiso una pausa antes de seguir-no está solo…..de acuerdo?_**

**_Llevo la mano del menor hasta sus labios allí deposito un beso en ella, miro los ojos del menor y vio algo que con todo sus ser quería volver a ver desde hace un año felicidad y esperanza, dejo salir un sonido similar a una risa, con cuidado dejo a Eren a un lado de la cama se puso de pie dejando al menor algo curioso por su acto, se acerco a la cómoda donde anterior mente había sacado un cigarrillo, Eren vio que saco algo, vio como se le acerco, tomo su mano izquierda y deslizo un objeto metálico por su dedo anular, se tomo su tiempo, con delicadeza, disfrutando ese momento, ya finalizado su labor contemplo la mano de Eren con ese objeto metálico en su dedo, era una argolla de plata con pequeños detalles en oro_**

**_-s-sargento q-que significa?_**

**_Pregunta eren sonrojado, no entiende completamente que significa, lo está marcando como suyo o…..es algo más fuerte que eso?._**

**_-esto…significa que te amo_**

**_Le dice Rivaille, ahora mirando el rostro de Eren, sorprendiéndose de ver como algo en su amado lo hace feliz, como sus ojos ahora llenos de vida y alegría lo miraban de una manera tan cálida que le hacía sentir que su corazón se derretiría._**

**_-Eren quiero…que estés conmigo…-hiso una pausa mientras llevaba la mano de Eren a su pecho específicamente al lugar donde está su corazón y continuo- para siempre…_**

**_ Pidió Rivaille con una pequeña sonrisa, dios! Jamás había visto esa sonrisa, a decir verdad jamás lo había visto sonreír, se sintió feliz y por primera vez en un año lloro…de felicidad por que no estaba solo, no…Ya no y jamás lo volvería a estar, con una sonrisa muy alegre y sus mejillas teñidas de color rojo se abrazo al cuerpo de Rivaille recibiendo un abrazo por parte de este._**

**_-si…q-quiero estar…a su lado_**

**_Le respondió Eren, el mayor se sentía muy feliz, feliz porque su persona especial quería estar con él, y jamás permitiría que llorara o su corazón se llenara de miedo o volver a ser insultado, no permitiría que nadie lo culpara de aquellas muertes, no permitiría que volviera a sufrir por esas personas que el tanto amaba y que dieron la vida por él y la liberación de la humanidad, no ahora lo protegería para siempre por que ya era suyo, rompió el abrazo para mirar sus ojos los cuales ahora brillaban de alegría, acuno el rostro de eren entre sus manos y le dio un cálido beso cargado de amor y respeto, después de todo muchas cosas habían cambiado…él había cambiado por Eren por su amado Eren…_**

_**y bien que dicen me meresco algun review...porfaboooor mendigo review son mi alimento y oxigeno ajajajaja XD**_

_**ok besos**_

_**Pau fuuuera!**_


End file.
